ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karus Nerdus/Przewrażliwienie i nadinterpretacja - czyli jak fani uśmiercają postacie
Wiele osób uważa, iż śmierć podnosi powagę w fabule. Choć w Ninjago faktycznie niektóre postacie straciły życie, to z reguły działo się to na dwa sposoby: z powodów naturalnych (np. dr. Julien) lub poprzez "puffnięcie" (np. Samukai, Pożeracz Światów, Źli Ninja). Bywają jednak takie momenty, kiedy z daną postacią coś się dzieje, a większość fanów zamiast chwilę pomyśleć nad tym co się stało, zaczyna zalewać internetowe fora i blogi użalaniem się nad tą postacią i wypisywaniem, jakie to LEGO jest złe, bo uśmierciło tą postać. Choć tak naprawdę jej nie uśmierciło, a postać nadal żyje... Zapewne większości z was taka sytuacja kojarzy się z sezonem Reaktywacja, jednak już wcześniej takie sytuację się zdarzały, choć w mniejszym stopniu i na mniejszą skalę (mało kto się wtedy nad tymi postaciami rozczulał, ale błędne przekonanie, że nie żyją, było powszechne). 2012: Pythor Pierwszy rok serii Ninjago żadnej niepewnej śmierci ze sobą nie przyniósł, a śmierć Samukaia była zdecydowanie prawdziwa. Co innego w roku następnym. Ostatnia scena odcinka Przebudzenie Pożeracza Światów i pierwsza scena odcinka Dzień Pożeracza Światów - Sensei Wu i Pythor zostają połknięci przez Pożeracza. Zakończenie odcinka Dzień Pożeracza Światów - Pożeracz zostaje zniszczony, a Ninja spotykają przetrwałego Senseia Wu. Z tych scen większość fanów wysnuła wniosek, iż Pythor zginął. Było to jednak błędne, a właśnie przetrwanie Wu było powodem, by myśleć, iż Pythor jednak przeżył. Mógł w końcu stać się niewidzialny i uciec. Sam zawsze uważałem jego status za nieznany - z jednej strony mógł przetrwać, ale z drugiej strony mógł zostać strawiony przez Pożeracza, zanim ten zaczął w ogóle trawić Wu. Oczywiście obecnie już wiemy, iż Pythor przeżył. Chociaż, jak wiemy, faktycznie był przez pewien czas trawiony w żołądku Pożeracza Światów, przez co jego łuski zrobiły się białe. Tak czy inaczej - przeżył. 2012/2013: Mroczny Władca Zakończenie odcinka Wejście mistrza - Mroczny Władca pożera Lloyda, a ten oczyszcza jego ciało od środka. Mogłoby się wydawać, iż nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, by Władca przeżył - on sam zniknął, a skutki jego mocy i Mrocznej Materii zostały cofnięte. Wystarczy jednak przypomnieć sobie jego historię, by zacząć mieć wątpliwości - coś podobnego już się kiedyś wydarzyło. Kiedy Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu podzielił Ninjago na dwie części, Władca stracił swoje ciało i przez tysiące lat istniał tylko jako kula energii. Poza tym, Mroczny Władca jest w końcu źródłem i uosobieniem całego zła w Krainie Ninjago - więc czy w ogóle może zginąć póki zło istnieje? Dodatkowo, wygląda na to, iż sami Ninja są tego świadomi - na końcu tego odcinka Kai mówi: No a tym czasem, jeżeli Mroczny Władca postanowi znowu pokazać tu swoją paszczę, będziemy gotowi. Co ciekawe w odcinku Spięcie Ninja wyraźnie dziwią się temu, że Władca powrócił. Rzecz jasna Władca faktycznie przeżył i stał się wirusem komputerowym. W Reaktywacji sytuacja się jednak powtórzyła, gdyż Władca ponownie został pokonany, wyparował i nie wiadomo do końca, co się z nim stało. W końcu skoro ani Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu (najpotężniejsza postać w uniwersum) ani Lloyd (wybraniec, wnuk i następca Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu) nie byli w stanie go zabić, to czemu miałby to zrobić zwykły Ninja Lodu? 2014: Zane Poprzednie dwa przykłady były dość łagodne, gdyż nad "śmiercią" antagonistów mało kto w fandomie się użala, a ja podałem je tylko po to, by pokazać, iż już wcześniej wykłócanie się czy postać żyje czy nie miało miejsce. Większość z was najlepiej kojarzy jednak "śmierć" Zane'a, która poruszyła fandom, choć tak naprawdę bez żadnego powodu. Zacznijmy od banalnej kwestii - robot nie może zginąć/umrzeć, bo nigdy nie żył. Może co najwyżej zostać zniszczony lub przestać funkcjonować. Zane, faktycznie, został zniszczony, jednak nie całkowicie - jedynie jego ciało się rozpadło. Wystarczyło obejrzeć odcinek do końca, a nie wyłączać go po tej scenie jak to zrobiła większość fanów (tak naprawdę ta większość nie potrafiła zinterpretować banalnej sceny końcowej, ale wolę nie myśleć o tym, że fandom jest tak głupi). Ostatnia scena rozwiewała wszelkie wątpliwości - P.I.X.A.L. spogląda na coś w fabryce (przypuszczalnie - nowe ciało Zane'a) i słychać głos pytający: Czy jesteśmy już kompatybilni?. Cóż, fani są jacy są i jak widać niektórzy musieli zobaczyć Zane'a w The Invitation, żeby uwieżyć, że w ogóle przetrwał. A wystarczyło przez chwilę pomyśleć nad jedną sceną... 1/2015: Garmadon The Corrider of Elders - Lloyd czyta zaklęcie, Garmadon znika, a wezwane w ten sposób duchy Anakondowców pokonują Anakondowców-Kultystów. Reakcja fandomu - GARMADON NIE ŻYJE!!! To najbardziej absurdalny przypadek uśmiercenia postaci z zaprezentowanych tutaj czterech. Rozumiem młodych fanów nieznających języka angielskiego - dla nich cała scena mogła się wydawać jednoznaczna. Ale kompletnie nie rozumiem starszych fanów znających język angielski, a szczególnie - fanów, których ojczystym językiem jest język angielski. Przecież Pythor wyraźnie mówi o wygnaniu, nie o śmierci. Więc kwestia tego, co stało się z Garmadonem powinna być dla wszystkich jasna i nie wywoływać takiej burzy. Ale jak widać, większość fanów ma nie tylko problemy z interpretacją banalnych scen, ale również z rozumieniem słów. Powrót Garmadona jest właściwie pewny - w kolejnym sezonie motyw Przeklętego Wymiaru prawdopodobnie zostanie poszerzony, a antagonistami będą duchy z Morro na czele. Oczywiście, najpewniej będzie teraz duchem (tak jak wszyscy, którzy trafili do Przeklętego Wymiaru), ale czy to nie lepiej dla jego fanów? W końcu jeśli będzie duchem, nie będzie go już można zabić... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach